High school time troubles
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: AU. The BAU and Friends containing DM, AH, PG, SR, JJ and DR are at school. When 20 knew kids start they will protect them from the horrors that the school hide. Can they survive the school or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. How nice to see you all again. I know i have not finished my other story yet but i had to post this as well as my other one. Well i hope you enjoy it all the same. I would also love to know what you think. I dont mind if you hate it and if you do please tell me and why. I you like then say why also so that i know what to carry on doing. Either PM me or Review. All Reviews welcome so if you are going to critsise then please do. Thank you. **

**If you liked my stories so far, then why not try the story Susie G and I are doing _Heartwood Ranch_?**

**Now put your feet up, read, relax and enjoy. ;)**

"Sensican High School. 90-100% A*-B grades for all subjects with 0 exclusions. Current number of students; 980. Female; 345, Male; 635. American (born in America or Parents are American) students;400, Chinese (Born in China or Chinese parents) Students; 200, African (Born in Africa or Parents are African) Students; 50, English ("..") students; 100, Russian ("..") Students; 144, Other; 86. Only way out is finishing the school or if a political person who moves from country to country then to move countries, other than that you don't leave. If you are hear then you have been brought here because;

your parents don't want you any-more,

to boost your grades

parents have died and have been sent here as it is cheaper

to be brought out as a respectful person who could lead a mass murdering gang

or because the school looks good with the wide range of facilities and it is the only one around

Each bedroom contained 5 students. Altogther there was 200 bedrooms. Every bedroom was conected to a dorm room. Each dorm room had 5 bedrooms contected to it. There was 40 dorms altogther. Each dorm was conected to a larger dorm. There where 4 large dorms that conected 10 dorms. The 4 dorms are conected to the Hall these where all on floors 2,3,4 and 5. Underneath was a large cantien which could contain every student in the school and the teenagers plus more at the same time. This was the centre of the school with the department subjects situated around the leisure area and dorms. There was a large gym and swimming pool in the corner of the large premises of the school. This had the athelitc runners muscle building gym, and arcobatic gym for people who are gymnasts and flexible people, several ice skating rings for skaters but you can only go on if you can skate professionally and need a skaters badge which are hard to get however if you want to watch then any one can watch, horse riding are and field which had professional horse jumpers and general horse riders, ball room where sports can be played as teams and there are several rooms where people can do PE or sports activity in general, there are four swimming pools and two hockey and tennis areas with 2 badmington and cricket and rugby areas and many more.

In the other corner called the 'Discipline department' was the detention block and seclusion block where kids would go if they where taken out of class for disrupting the class or if the teacher did not like you then they would make a reason to send you out. This room contained torture devices to keep kids under control, such as a closet or a spiked closet where they would leave you for days on end. There was also had chains from the ceiling where they tied you hands above your head and mad you hang from the ceiling from your wrists. Or they would tie you to a table chair or bed, place a blind fold over your eyes and but ear protection over your ears so that you could not hear anything and leave you there for a day which made people unable to know what time it was. Also if you where very bad you would not get excluded but would be put through tests which made people brake and turn them against their friends if needed. If you failed to then you would be branded by the school, known as the 'success badge' as the parents where told but kids knew other wise. They can make people not have any food for several days at a time and give just enough to keep you alive and that is only 1/3 of the torture stuff there is. Anyone who had been in their always came out either teachers puppet or recruit or broken and worse of until they did break. All this is under ground beneath the school where no one can see. The detentions and time outs are above ground to make it look like a normal school. The only people who know about it is the crypt headmaster, the torture teachers and crypt teachers as well as the students who have experienced them and they are not allowed to tell anyone or they can be taken back to the place for a weak.

In another corner was where the teachers could stay for their breaks. Although there was a rotor for teachers who would be walking around school making sure everything was going al-right and rules where being kept. Or if the teacher did not like you then they would 'look the other way' if you where being bullied or beaten up, or if you where said something they did not like then you would be punished 10 x's worse then what you should of done.

In the last corner there is a room where late night parties go on instead of going into the town. This corners is designed like a street with many bars clubs and shops for the students and people from out side of the school. Any money that is spent here is sent straight to the school so they can improve the school. There are 7 different yards to play, talk eat and sit. Three fields and a sports field. There is also 5 study rooms ad 3 libraries and 3 music areas. This corner is for students to relax to in their own way.

Over all the school is a strict well educated place where ruthless disobedient students go in and come out respected and puppet like with excellent grades, no questions asked contract. The school is highly against anyone who is from the east except China. English , American born or parents who are American or English speaking people are fine but Russians, Polish and other eastern countries are are discriminated immensely. The school hates Russians the most. However they don't care what you look like. If you are black then you are just as well come as Americans are but if you are Russian then they will pick on you every chance people get. The Chinese are allowed off on everything as they class them higher than Russians but are treated the same as others. Russians are the slaves of the school. However know one is allowed to say a word or they'll be the ones to be arrested.

In other words if you are Russian try to keep it quiet as best as you can and stay away from Chinese people. Any don't tell the school where you are from either. Don't tell anyone what happened in the school or you will end up in the gutter dead. Try to make close friends who will not talk behind your back and be honest with them and what ever you do, if someone wants you, hide if you can't fight back.

You are probably wondering why I know this? Well I have been through it or have known people who have been through it. My name is Spencer Ried, 14 and I am the youngest of my friends. My mother could not care for me any-more due to illness and forgetfulness. That is why I am here. I must say I have only been in that discipline area once for dropping my food on the floor. That was a 10 minute detention. Sitting waiting for 10 minutes was boring enough but I was lucky compared to some people. People call me Ried. My friend of many, Derek Morgan, 18, has never been bullied for his skin colour, looks or anything. Why? Well because he was born in America. He came here because he parents where murdered , his sisters where taken by his aunt Helga but he could not go as he was too old and there was not enough room. The only punishment he has had was to carry dirty dishes in-front of people and carry boxes for teachers for a week because her he threw a chair across the room, we call him Morgan, but PG calls him Hot Chocolate or Chocolate thunder. Jennifer Jearuea or JJ as she likes to be called, 17. My girlfriend. Small town girl. Very athletic and enjoys playing soccer tennis and _darts. _She has only had a 10 minute detention and had to prepare food for the whole school once since she had been here. She came here after her sister committed suicide and her parents could not afford to look after full time. However, she gets to visit her mother and father 3 times a week so she will never forget them. Also we all know that this also means that the teachers can't do anything to her that will leave a mark or affect her character too much. Penelope Garcia or as we call her, PG or Pen or Garcia, 17 in a week. Came here to boost computer skills and because her single parent mother died of cancer and her uncle sent her to this school because he did not want anything to do with her. She has been one of the luck ones as every one likes her and she never been bad, well more like has never been caught. She always makes us smile. David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner both 19 and came here because they cost too much in foster care. They have both had the whip 4 times at max for losing their temper at the headmaster. Karina and Eddie longinof, they have been everything that I have told you about, why? Well they are Russian and Eddie, we have been told, was dead. Karina disappeared for 5 weeks. When she came back she never told us what happened, but committed suicide 1 week after coming back.

We call are selves the BAU and Friends. We don't know why but it fits us. Morgan, PG, JJ, Hotch, Rossi, Reid (ME) Hayley Brookes (Hotches girlfriend, moved because she fell out with her father), Carina lowland (Rossi's girlfriend, moved because she needed a grade boost), Kevin (PG's boyfriend) are still here and alive. We have heard that there will be 20 more students joining our school. 4 South Koreans (2 girls, 2 boys), 10 Chinese (all boys) and 6 Russians (2 girls, 4 boys). They will be starting in a weeks time. We just hope that they will survive this place. I have to go know before the teacher catches me sneaking around the school at lesson time. See you next time."

**did you like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thank you all for reviewing. For you who don't know, i have changed my name to Bobby Taylor so you dont have to worry about me not comeing back. I will always be here.**

**Okay that sort of sounded creepy.**

**Just a shout out to Susie G. she has another story, 'the case file' it is great and read and review. Also you should read and review her story 'Coming Home' and Heartwood Ranch', it is also brilliant.**

**Just to give a shout out to Lovelyja. Her stories are great. Anyone who enjoys reading fanfic then please read and review 'uncovered nightmares'. It is very interesting and read all the other stories that Lovelyja does.**

**There was a little things about story that a few brought up and thank you. Reid yes he is 14 going out with 17 year old JJ. It would sound strange but they are in the same year because Reid is a very intelligent person and has skipped several years of grades to be in the same on as the others. However Rossi and Hotch are below what they are suposed to be in as they missed a year once for something. Morgan is also in the same year as they as all the others as he failed his first try at the year but had to re-sit the year.**

**Anyway, for those who could not wait to read the next chapter, here it is so relax and read.**

Today is the day in-which I start school. I am Russian like my older brother Sebastian and boyfriend Jeninué. We are dead close. I also came with my boyfriend, Jeninué Jenckoff. Also i have become friends with Elna how is also russian. Are parents told us all to get out the house so we did. I where 10 and my boyfriend 11 and brother just turned 12. Now I am 16 soon to be 17. Boyfriend is 18 and my Brother is 19. Elna is 19 and we dont now how old she was at the time. You are probably guessing or wondering what i sm talking about. You see. I have been to china, japan, africa, North and South Korea, all over. The last place i was at was my home town. We all went there. I was the only one to go to North korea and china. I wounder what my so called Mother would be thinking or my father who pretty much abused me and my older brothers. You see i said brothers. Two died because he murdered them. I had another brother but he has been here at that school way longer than us. My other brother is by my left and my boyfriend is on my right and we are walking in the hall which has thousands of people. The teacher is talking. I dont know if the teachers know why us new ones are here. The chinese well most of them are here to mack sure we dont do anything but there are some that are here just like us. Taken from homes or garderns by men. We have been cuaght in the human trafficing ring and now we are in america. I do not know much english but i will learn. Soon.

We are sent to a dorms and bedrooms. And i have made friends with the South Koreans. I know every language there is, new, old, and slang. Why. Well I blame it on the fact that I have been to so many countries and have had time to learn. I geusse that some people only think that you come into this school if your parents could not be bothered. Well then my Mother would do this. So I guess I am at the place either by mother or by trafficking club. I could use any kind of parental figure. That is why I and my brother are so close. He has practicaly raised me since I was 5 when I was first taken. I will go to school and I will be called Kensi Taylor. I hate it, well not the name, but the fact that they get to call me something else. My name is Emily Charlotte Prentiss, NOT Kensi Taylor. My brother is Thomas Prentiss but they are going to call him Timmy Taylor. My Boyfriend is going to be called Mitch Crowelly. HAHA. I just, soemtime that I wish that I was part of soemthing more and with anything that is better than what I have been through.

I am paired up with some other people from the school. There are loads of people in this school. The only thing that I am thankful for is that I have been able to learn many things. Skating, dancing and martial arts. I also managed to find out that I can do contortion stuff and gymnastics. However I can not swim and all. My boyfriend is just like me. We always do everything together. We are partners. Aparrantly , we where so good that we would have to do shows for the customers. We all hated it. Now I am here.

I wonder what I have tomorrow, hmhm, Russian, I don't know why, my 1st language is Russian. Maths, free lesson, english, well, that will be fun, I only know a bit. And sports, then ancient eyptian. Well I think I will go to bed now. I have a long busy day tomorrow. Hopefully I will make friends other than other Russians, boyfriend and brother. Every night I look at the photo of my family that I have had for so long. I just hope I can find away out at the school from my drink, drugs and cigarette problem. It was a away out before, but know, maybe I can find the light this time.

**Here is Emily. This will help for further on in the story as you know who the other three are called in the school.**

**Please R/R. They motivate me to update sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. Thank you for reading so much. Ijust wanted tp know if anyone would like to see anything in the story, If you do, then review and tell me, and I will add it In if I can. I had a story idea but I can't choose the pairing, so I want some one the pairing for JJ, Emily and PG. Thank you.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**XXXXX**

Maths had been a large classroom. JJ had gone and sat beside her usual friend, Garcia while Reid sat by his best friend Morgan. Hotch and Rossi had sat next to each other and had got out their books for when the teacher came in.

Mr Bell was the maths teacher, a very good one at that. He was kind and caring, more for the grades than the school. He came in and shocked the people when he told them to stand up and go to the edge of the room. The the students stood up moving their stuff as they did so. They then went to the side of the class room and watched as the teacher joined the tables together so that is was in rows racing the board. Then the teacher looked at the students as he revealed a piece of paper.

"I think he is putting us in a seating plan." Hotch said to JJ, Ried, Rossi and Morgan as well as Garcia.

They all saw a toned teenage girl with brown eyes and hair with a tall brunette brown eyed muscularly teenage boy come in to the class room. Then two boy's who looked like the girl who had walked in but older than her came in and stood by the wall beside them.

"Hay. Isn't that Kensi Taylor, Mitch Crowley who is with her and Timmy Taylor and I don't know the other teenage boy." Reid said.

"Yes I think It is, Reid. They are the knew ones aren't they, I don't know about the other as I have seen him around before but apart from that we could try to become friends with them as I so totally want to get to know the girl. She seems like she would be a great friend. But she looks a little sad. Don't you think?" Garcia said. The others agreed as they knew that PG could get tech-dangerous.

"We have some knew maths students in the class, Mitch,Timmy, Enrico and Kensi. The seating arrangement is so that I can fit these in the room also, that also means that if you are good, then you can have full friendship groups together, but only if you are good." Mr Bell said.

"On the first row, we have Holly, James, Michealle, Henya, Kara, Sophie and the Richmond twins. On the second row we have Chloe, Sarah, James, Hardy, Dean, Anya, Kelly, and Matthew. One the third row, Kelsey, Mia, Jessica, Mitch, Timmy, Thomas, Frank and Harold. And on the last Row we have Dave, Derek, Penelope, Kensi, Jennifer, Reid, Hotch and Enrico. Please sit down and get the stuff needed out." he said as everyone sat at where they had been told to sit. The six where happy to hear that they where going to sit beside Kensi, especially JJ and PG, and Enrico. They had not known how the teenage boy was but knew that they would sooner or latter become friends.

Dave, Derek, Penolpe, JJ, Reid and Hotch had already sat down and was just waiting for Kensi and Enrico to sit down also. They watched the interaction between Kensi, Mitch, Timmy and Enrico. Kensi and Mitch gave a quick hug and kiss, then Timmy gave Kensi a quick hug and then went to sit down with Mitch while Enricó and Kensi came around to the back of the class. They watched as Kensi shared a quick hug with Enricó before sitting down.

"Hello, My name is Penelope Garcia, but you can call me PG or Garcia or Pen or what ever suits you." PG said friendly. They didn't know where she was from or if she could even understand them, but they knew that she had heard her.

"And my name is Jennifer Jereau but you can call me JJ if you want. I came from Philli, PG came from Connecticut, What about you?" JJ asked friendly.

"I came from Russia. Moscow. I am _Kensi Taylor_, but you can call me_ Tay." _Emilia said to the two girls with a thick Russian ascent. She felt like crying when she had to say a different name than what her real name was.

"Do you want to come and hang out with us and our friends?" JJ asked.

"Okay. Can I bring my boyfriend, and my two brothers please?" Emilia asked.

"Certainly Kensi" PG replied.

When the teacher started to talk they all listened to the teacher and got on with their work.

After the lesson they had to go to their next lesson.

"Hey Kensi, I'll meet you at the gym area." PG and JJ said to her before they seperated to go to their class'.

XXXXXX

Emilia went to the gym with her boyfriend and brothers. This was her family to her as she had been in the nightmare that they had found them selves in. When she saw the new friends she had made, PG and JJ, she ran to them. When she got to the girls, she frozewhen she saw a few lads around them.

"Oh these are our friends. Derek Morgan also know as my Hot Chocolate, Chicago, Spencer Reid also know as Reid, Vegas, Aaron Hotchner also known as mr grumpy or Hotch, New Orleans, David Rossi also known as Pops or Dave, New York And you already now about us. So what abuot you?" JJ said.

"Well This is My brother, _Timmy_ _Taylor, Mitch Crowley and _Enricó Uddinoff. We are all from Moscow Russia, Im _Kensi Taylor_" Emilia said. She had not realised her mistake at Enricos last name.

The others noticed the different name between Kensi and Enrico but thought better to ask another time.

XXXXXXX

It had been 3 weeks and they had gotten to know eacher like they where family. JJ still remembered the slip up from Kensi and thought that it was time to ask. The whole group had been laughing about a joke that the big ego man Derek had said.

"Hey Kensi," JJ asked trying to get the attention of Kensi, the group stopped laughing as loud so that they could hear also.

"Yes JJ?" Emilia answered.

"I was just wondering about why you and your brother Enrico have different names?" JJ asked. No-one missed the happy look and Enrico, Mitch, Timmy and Kensi' face darkened a little bit.

"How did you all get here and what are the reasons for you being here?" Emilia asked.

"Well Aaron and Dave came here because they cost too much in foster care. Reid's mother could not care for him any-more due to illness and forgetfulness. Morgan came here because he parents where murdered , his sisters where taken by his aunt Helga but he could not go as he was too old and there was not enough room. JJ came here after her sister committed suicide and her parents could not afford to look after full time. However, she gets to visit her mother and father 3 times a week so she will never forget them. I came here to boost computer skills and because my single parent mother died of cancer and my uncle sent her to this school because he did not want anything to do with me. Eddie was our friend with Karina but he died I think. That is what I heard anyway. Karina committed suicide aparantly 6 weeks after. Why?" PG replied.

"Well. My name is Enrico Uddinoff, Emilia Is who you know as Kensi, Sebastian Is who you know as Timmy and Jeninue is who you know as Mitch. Jeninue is also known as Lee by us. Emilia is also known as Emily and Sebstain is also known as Tie. You can call me Rico. Now that we got that over, I guess you want to know how we came here. Well we where all playing in the house and Mother and Emily had an argument and had told her to go away somewhere for the day, oh yes because Father was being abusive to all of us mostly Em. So when she went out the front and went to the very end of the garden. We followed and decided to have some fun from what was going on in our lives. We had two other brothers. They where older then all of us. Locon and somo we called them Lee was with us also. We had been playing when a group of men came and shot at us. Locon and samo where killed right in front of us. Em went straight to them and had not grasped the death of them. Em was 10 at the time, Lee was 11, timmy was 12 and I was coming to be 13. we all went to her to tell her that they where dead. We hugged her while the men surrounded us. We thought that we where going to die also but the men came and grabbed Em from my arms. We where shouting as the men moved her further and further away from us. Lee was screaming as they had been going out as best friends close to boyfriend/girlfriend. We where so angry. We could hear our mother shouting for us. The men grabbed her took her to the car, then the others grabbed us. We tried to fight back but where to scared when the man put the gun to her head. And his arm around her throat. Where taken to a car and we where put in the car while a man and Em where placed in the boot of the car. We did not like the idea but we could not say anything. We where brought to a place where loads of men where. We saw Em enter and she was let go and she came to us and stayed with us. I was taken to this school straight after. I thought that I would never see them again." Enrico said.

"After that we where taken to many different countries, human trafficking. Emily was taken away for a long period of time about a year. Then we saw her again. She was different but we managed to stay together after that. We then came here. We where their for several years. When em was there she had to dance and skate." Lee said.

The whole group where shocked about that. They just hoped that they had gotten away from it and rememderd to stick to the same names that they had been given to start with.

XXXXX

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
